30 kisses
by mangawolfgirl96
Summary: I found the 30 kisses challenge and thought it look interesting. #1 "Ren had tried almost everything. He asked her out to lunch as 'friends'. She politely refused, saying if she was seen with him outside of LME and work on set, the press would have a..."
1. 1 look over here

Ren had tried almost everything.

He asked her out to lunch as 'friends'. She politely refused, saying if she was seen with him outside of LME and work on set, the press would have a feeding frenzy and possible ruin his career. An excellent reason not to, thus he gave up that idea.

He tried skipping meals. She noticed and lectured him, but did not volunteer to cook for him, like Ren had expected. He gave up that idea as well.

Ren tried sending flowers anonymously with romantic, or at least what he was _told_ were romantic, sayings on them. He saw her with a bouquet and causally asked about. She said Fuwa was sending her flowers again without putting his name on the card. Now he was Fuwa? The gods just _hated_ him didn't they? I don't believe I need to tell you he gave up on that idea.

He tried leaving anonymous chocolates in her LoveMe Section locker. He became "that damn beagle."

Ren was getting desperate for her to just notice he liked her. What did he need to do? Hang a sign around his neck that said, "Look over here, Mogami Kyouko! I'm completely and hopelessly in love with you!"

Ren buried his head in his hands. God, he was pathetic.


	2. 2 news letter

Oh, Kyouko was pissed.

Three months overseas, three _months_, and what did she get? A letter; _one single __letter_. Oh, she was going to kill him when he came back. She was his girlfriend, God damn it! She deserved more than one letter in three months! At least a call at the end of the week, or a monthly call to let Kyouko know he was _alive_.

And just because he was an international celebrity now was no excuse. Even a little two word text would do or a call from his manager. But no, all she got was one stinking letter.

Good luck, Tsuruga Ren, on getting back into Kyouko's good graces.


	3. 3 jolt

Ren wasn't sure which was a better indicator: the burns on her finger tips or the way she was flirting with him. Probably the burned finger tips, he decided, trying to convince the poor LoveMe member that she was not interested in dating him, and vice versa.

But how he wished she was, he thought wistfully. And, gods, did it give him a shock when Mogami-san started flirting with him. Probably an even bigger jolt than she had received, judging by the only slight burns on her fingers.


	4. 4 our distances and that person

Was it all that person's fault for their distance, Ren wondered, absently swirling the scotch in his glass. If Fuwa hadn't broken her heart, if he hadn't known her as a child, would Ren have been her most important person? Maybe even her first love?

Ren chuckled to himself. Who was he kidding? If it wasn't for Fuwa's incompetence as a child, she would have never run into the forest to cry alone; thus, never meeting him. He couldn't get close to Kyouko because of the choices he had made as a teenager. The only person Ren could blame their distance on was himself. He was the one to blame for the distance between himself and the girl he loved.


	5. 5 Ano sa Hey you know

Kyouko looked into his brown eyes blandly. "Ano sa…I love you," she said causally.

Her face immediately reddened as she clutched the doll to her chest. How was she supposed to confess to the real thing when she got that embarrassed from saying it to a _doll_?

Kyouko lifted up the doll to where she could see it clearly and smiled softly. It was a perfect replication of the man she loved, only smaller. The same brown hair (with a tiny bit of blonde at the roots), the same brown eyes, the same nose, the same perfectly lush lips, the same perfectly toned body.

A little bit of drool escaped from the corner of Kyouko's mouth at the thought and she quickly wiped it away, blushing.

No more daydreaming. She needed to prepare for her confession to her senpai, Tsuruga Ren.


	6. 6 the space between dream and reality

Ren wasn't entirely sure where he was anymore. Somewhere between dream and reality, he decided, since it felt like he was dreaming, but Ren knew he was at least somewhat awake. Ren couldn't come to blame himself though. What guy wouldn't be on cloud nine when he heard the girl you love say, "I love you?"

Now if only she was actually saying those words to him, Ren thought with an inward wistful sigh. Like if that damn camera wasn't there, and there were no other actors off set, or the crew for the movie. Why did he agree to this again?


	7. 7 superstar

Kyouko was perplexed at the question the interview asked.

Who is the biggest superstar you know personally?

Well, Otou-san was one of the most popular actors in Japan and in the US, but so was Ren and he had done some modeling in Europe. Not to mention, Shou was making a pretty big name of himself there.

Moko's acting career had soared, getting the Best Actress Award every year Kyouko didn't. Her modeling was also famous in both the US and Europe, but not quite as much as Otou-san or Shou.

"I'm not sure," Kyouko finally answered with an apologetic, yet amused, smile.


	8. 8 in our own world

Sitting on the beach, huddled together under a blank as we watched the fire die down while the waves pounded the shore was like being in our own little world. There was no cameras around every corner to capture our every move, or a stalker behind ever lamppost. Just the two of us. Together.


	9. 9 dash

Ren made a mad dash for the door and dived, trying (and failing) to close the door. The little bugger ran out the door and into the yard. Thank god for fences, Ren thought, scrambling up from the floor and out the door.

He looked left and right, trying to find the infuriating _thing_—he refused to acknowledge it as an intelligent being—that had been making his life hell for the past three days. And it would continue making his life hell for four more days. If only Kyouko hadn't asked him, nay, _begged_ him to watch the accursed thing while she was at a shoot in New York.

Ren chose left and slowly made his way around the house. How could something so small be so much trouble?

He spotted it in his mother's favorite tulips. His eyes widened in horror as he saw what the little terror was doing.

"No, Tenten, stop! Bad dog," he said, quickly removing the fluffy Pomeranian from his mother's flowerbed, but it was too late. The nine month old pup had dug up more than half of his mother's beloved tulips.

Ren groaned. He really didn't want to play garden today.


	10. 10 ten

Ren noticed ten things about Kyouko during the summer they had spent together.

She loved fairytales and _everything _to do with fairytales; especially fairies. She thought he was a fairy. She knew nothing about foreigners. She was blindly in love with her "prince", Shou-can. She didn't have a father. She was too naïve for her own good. Her mother was not a mother at all. He was the only there to comfort her. She was much cuter when she smiled. He was head over heels in love with her.

And one day, ten years later, they met again.


	11. 11 gardenia

Ren wasn't sure what was worse; the fact his mother had forcefully dragged him and Kyouko—though she went along quite willingly—to California or the fact that he was stuck taking care of her gardenias while she and Kyouko were at the beach. Who need someone to watch a bunch of flower for three hours?

His phone beeped, telling him someone had sent him a new message. Ren pulled out his phone and lazily opened the message. His mother had sent him a picture of two guys trying to pick up one barely-there-bikini clad Kyouko.

On that day, Ren started to hate gardenias and bikinis with a passion.


	12. 12 in a good mood

No one understood how Kyouko could be in such a good mood when she was hanging onto the arm of a man best describe as a serial killer wannabe. Or at least that was what he looked like. But Kyouko knew something no one else knew.

The man beside her may have been dangerous, but at the moment she was the most important person to him in the world, and she couldn't wait to see more of Kain's cute expressions toward his "sister."

That alone would put anyone in a good mood. Now if only she knew.


	13. 13 excessive chain

Personally, Ren thought, the excessive chains would have been better off put back away, she had other ideas.

She tightened the chains that secured Ren to the chair and stepped back to admire her work. She grinned mischievously, showing Ren exactly what she had planned for him.

"No, absolutely not," he said firmly, staring at the two things she held in her hands.

She giggled and closed the distance between them in a few steps. "You don't have a choice." And Ren was not a happy camper when it was over.

Kyouko dug a mirror out of her bag and held it up so Ren could see himself. He stared at his reflection in horror. There he was wearing a tiara, lipstick, eye shadow, blush, and a dress. He didn't remember putting that on!

* * *

A/n

This drabble is dedicated to my brother who, for his last Creepy Friday, wore a dress, a pearl necklace, and a pair of clip on earrings to his high school.


	14. 14 radiocassette player

Ren looked at his father questioningly as he picked up what was inside the box. "A radio-cassette player?" he asked, holding up his Christmas present.

His father shrugged in front of the webcam. "At least try it out before you decide whether or not you don't like it. I included a few cassettes you can listen to," he added.

Ren raised a brow as he pulled out a small box filled with unlabeled cassettes. "Okay. Well, I'll call you later after I've tried it out for a while. Talk to you later, Dad," he said, preparing to turn off the webcam.

"Talk to you later, son," Kuu said, turning off his webcam hastily. He didn't know how much longer he could have kept from grinning like a madman. "You'd better thank me though, Kuon," he mumbled, turning off the computer and heading to the kitchen for some Christmas cookies. It wasn't Christmas yet in California for another eight hours, so his present openings would have to wait until later.

Ren listened to the first cassette, frowning.

The voice sounded familiar, very familiar, but he didn't recognize it from any of the female musicians he'd listened tp. The songs were also new to his ears.

Looking for any clue as to who might be singing and the name of the songs, Ren searched the box for some sort of label. He found it on the bottom of the box. Written in black sharpie, was "Kyouko's songs."


	15. 15 perfect blue

Ren looked at the paint cards on his kitchen table, trying to find the 'perfect' shade of blue. He really didn't care what color of blue they got or whether it was perfect. It was just paint after all, but no, Kyouko wanted everything perfect for the new arrival.

So here he was picking out the perfect shade of blue for someone who wouldn't be intelligible talking for at least, Ren glanced at the calendar, eleven months. Well, he hoped his yet-to-be-born son would like Royal Blue.


	16. 16 invincible unrivaled

Ren felt invincible; scratch that, he felt like he had just starting flying for the first time. The only thing keeping his feet on the ground were the two dainty arms wrapped around his neck. He didn't even remember his own name, let alone where he was or if someone was watching. He could careless anyway.


	17. 17 kilohertz

Ren eyed the hand-held device wearily. He had encouraged Kyouko to carry a weapon with her, like a small bat or stick, or take self defense classes after the stalker incident, but a _stun gun_? He didn't even _want_ to think where a desperate woman would aim all those kilohertz.

And the statistics she was giving him were even more frightening. It made him regret asking in the first place.


	18. 18 Say ahh

"Say ahh!" Kyouko said, presenting him with a pudding, or at least he _thought_ it was pudding, filled spoon.

Ren really didn't want to think about why he was tied to a chair in his apartment or the fact that it had apparently been the girl in front of him who tied him up.

He hoped that Natsu hadn't put anything weird in the, uh, pudding, and Ren really, really hoped no one was going to come to his apartment to find him like this. Or worse.


	19. 19 red

Ren winced as someone ran into him just outside of the LME building. His martial arts training for an upcoming movie had been brutal that morning and he was still sore. The person thrust something into his hands and got the hell out of Dodge.

Bemused, Ren walked into the building trying to find out what exactly had been thrust upon him. It was red, made of a silky sort of fabric, and lacy. Now if he could only figure out_ what it was_.

"That god damn!" Kyouoko muttered, coming out from around the corner into the LME lobby.

"Good morning, Mogami-san," Ren greeted with a small wave.

Kyouko noticed him and had every intention to greet him back, until she saw what was in his other hand. Kyouko saw red and charged him. "You dirty thief!"

Well that answered the unasked question of whom it belonged it and the question of what it was.


	20. 20 the road home

Kyouko was sure she could find her way her way to the clearing even if you dropped in the middle of Kyoto, blindfolded. Like how most kids knew the road home. To Kyouko, it was the closest thing, besides the ryoukan, to a place called home.


	21. 21 violence

Ren desperately tried not to look towards his living room as he wrapped a bag of ice in a kitchen towel. He took several deep breathes to try and calm himself, but it wasn't working. Just thinking about what kind of shape she had showed up at his door in had his blood boiling.

Ren brought the ice out to Kyouko who was seated on his couch, wearing one of his sweat suits and drinking a cup of warm tea. She had the beginnings of two black eyes and bruises and small cuts covered her face, making it, literally, black and blue. Her lips were cut up and had only recently stopped bleeding. Ren's clothes swallowed Kyouko up, but he had seen the bruises and cuts on her arms and legs and the few on her chest, stomach, and back where her clothes were torn, thus the reason for her to wear a pair of Ren's sweats.

Just looking at her with the ice pressed to her face made him want to do some violence of his own, but right now she needed him and he would be there for her, whether or not he wanted to see the bastards dead.


	22. 22 cradle

Kyouko glanced into the cradle beside their bed and smile at her daughter. The little girl reached for her, brown eyes demanding to be picked up. Chuckling softly, Kyouko picked her up and sat Hime in between her and Ren.

Her husband glanced up from his script and smiled, seeing his little princess crawl into his lap and fall asleep almost immediately.

Daddy's lap was always more comfortable than her cradle.


	23. 23 candy

Ren didn't really like sweet things, including candy and chocolate. Thus Valentine's Day was always more than a little appalling, seeing all the sugar loaded candies.

But after 22 years, Ren finally found something sweet that he liked, and it tasted like candy, but that was something it most certainly wasn't.


	24. 24 Good night

Kyouko glanced at the clock on the wall and was startled to see it was already nine o'clock. She quickly gathered up scripts and put them in her tote bag. She was almost out the door when she spotted a familiar figure heading to the parking garage. She smiled and called out, "Good night, Ren!"


	25. 25 fences

"Participates take your positions at the starting line," the announcer said, smirking broadly. He was certainly enjoying the embarrassment of others.

Ren glanced at the other two participates and couldn't help a small smirk of his own. Fuwa was looking like a spoiled child, pouting in his bird suit. It looked like a blue chicken to Ren, but he didn't think that was what it was supposed to be.

The beagle had it even worse, in his opinion. Green tights, a puffy white skirt, and a green hat with a white feather sticking out did nothing to complement him, but it was fun to look at and rub in his face.

Someone blew an air horn and they were off, jumping over the long rows of fences to get to where little red riding hood was before the others. And what a sight Ren made in only a wolf ear head band, a pair of tight tan pants, and a brown tail attached to the back of the aforementioned pants.


	26. 26 if if only I could make you mine

Ren hated it when Kyouko modeled. Not that she wasn't good at it; he might have actually preferred that. It was the way all the men watched her. They would become enthralled and simultaneously think the same thing Ren always thought when he saw Kyouko; if only I could make you mine. And it irked him endlessly.


	27. 27 overflow

Ren didn't know whether to thank or curse God for the weather.

Before the day's Dark Moon filming had ended, it had started pouring. So much that the water drains overflowed and flooded most of the roads in Tokyo, making it impossible for a certain young actress to get home.

He was still trying to figure out what had possessed him to offer his guest room. Maybe it was because the drains outside weren't the only ones overflowing with something.


	28. 28 Wada Calcium CD3

Kyouoko searched the shelves of the stores vitamins aisle and pouted. She was supposed to get a bottle of Wada Calcium CD3, but the store didn't seem to stock it. Well damn it. That was the fifth store today that didn't have. It was supposed to be carried in a lot of stores according to her doctor.

Kyouko sighed, giving up her search. Maybe she would ask Ren to look for it while he was in Kyoto, to see if that had it there. Because it certainly didn't look like they had it in Tokyo.


	29. 29 the sound of waves

Kyouko looked out the window of the ferry nervously. It had been two years since she had seen him. Two years since she found out the truth.

Looking at the blue waters below her, Kyouko wished she could be swallowed up by the sounds of the waves and forget all about the impending meeting. But the walls of the ferry blocked the sounds of the waves and it was too cold to go outside.

"Mommy, are we going to see Daddy?" a little two year old boy asked, looking up at her with golden eyes so much like hers.

Kyouko smiled at her son, and patted his blonde head. "That's right, Kei, we're going to see Daddy today."


	30. 30 kiss

Kyouko didn't know why she felt so nervous. So what if she had to kiss Ren? It was just a scene; it wasn't like she actually wanted to kiss him or anything, and it wasn't like Ren would ever possibly want to kiss her. Why the words made her heart pang was a mystery to Kyouko. Pushing those thoughts away, Kyouko made her way on set. It was better just to get the damn thing over with without thinking too much about it.


End file.
